


Excuse Me Mr.

by antibanana



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clairo, Cliche, Creepy, Creepy Kylo Ren, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Disturbing Themes, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, F/M, Heaven, Homecoming flashblacks rear its ugly head, Librarian Kylo Ren, Non-Consensual Touching, Obsessive Behavior, POV Third Person, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Stalking, Star Wars Trilogy, highschool Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antibanana/pseuds/antibanana
Summary: To her, Mr. Ren is well-dressed and polite, so he must be a nice man.





	Excuse Me Mr.

**Author's Note:**

> So, when I was younger and lonely and idk coping with some shit, I became really good friends with the librarian at my school. Tbh I would still be his friend if it wasn’t so creepy.  
> I just needed to get this out of my system so I can work on Kerosene. Also, I’m bad at dialogue. **lol pls b nice**.
> 
> Thank you for your support! Y’all are awesome.
> 
> Lyrics are by Clairo. Song Title by No Doubt.
> 
> Drugging, stalking, NONCON/DUBCON. Reader discretion is advised.

Rey continues to stare at her phone, despite standing in the pouring rain. The cold water is drenching the only decent dress she owned, and ruining her perfectly curled hair. It’s better this way, no one can tell she’s crying. She liked him for _so_ long. So when he finally asked her out, she was so happy. Just now, illuminated on her outdated iPhone were Poe Dameron’s rejection.

 

_I can’t do this._

 

_Something came up._

 

_Sorry..._

 

Rain pelting her phone screen draw her eyes to her previous text:

 

_Can’t wait!_

 

The cursor on her text bubble pulses but she decides not to respond. Rey tries to swallow her disappointment. She made Poe chocolate chip cookies. She even shaped them into little hearts. What a waste.

 

She should probably head home. No _\- no._ The last thing she wants is to go home to yet another person who’ll make her feel insignificant.

 

The only place she thinks to go to is the library. Besides it being the only tangible thing that tied her to her mom, it’s a quiet place. It’s safe and warm and no one would bother her. So, she kicks the side of her skateboard, and with a twist of the tail, she starts pushing.

 

Rey lugs her wet skateboard into the old building, along with her drenched backpack slung on one shoulder. The library is empty on a Friday night. Most kids her age don’t hang out in places like this anymore. They are too busy going to parties, hanging out with friends, or going on dates...

 

She goes to her usual spot, around the corner on the second floor, next to the most boring section of the library. She tucks herself into the small study cubicle there, unpacking her damp homework and pencil. Listlessly, she starts working. Maybe one day she’ll leave town and make a name for herself, _then_ maybe people like Poe Dameron and her stepfather will think twice before treating her like shit.

 

\---

 

“Excuse miss,” a deep, authoritative voice called out. Something shakes her shoulders and her eyes blink open. Rey sits up on her chair, making loose leaf paper scatter around her. Glancing about and behind her, she meets a tall man in wearing thin-rimmed glasses and a light blue button down. The top collar button undone, she zeros in on the exposed pale skin of his neck etched with black dots. He smiles at her confused, sleepy expression. Adjusting his sleeve to check the time, “It’s five past ten, miss. We all have to get home sometime.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Rey quickly gets up from her chair and starts to gather her things, shoving them into her backpack. “I’m sorry, sir. Let me just...”

 

The polite man’s lip twitches as he smiles.

 

Rey notices the dark blue sweater over her shoulders. “Alright, I’ll give you a few minutes to collect your items. Will you be needing my services at the check out?”

 

Rey shakes her head, and takes the sweater off her, feeling the soft and comfy material between her fingers. “Did you see anyone else up here, earlier?”

 

“No...” He looks to his left, takes a step back toward the corridor, and then looks to his right. “I was just about to leave when I saw you here. No one is usually up here.”

 

“I don’t want to make you feel weird or anything, Mister—“ Rey reads the name on his name tag, “ Mister Ren, but um is this yours?” She starts to hand him the sweater and puts a hand out.

 

“No,” He shakes his head. “No, Miss Plutt. This isn’t mine.”

 

Rey nods. “Oh, okay. Sorry. I didn’t mean to assume.”

 

“It’s fine,” Mr. Ren says with a smile that melts the embarrassing assumption away. “Whoever did probably thought you were freezing, given your state.”

 

It occurs to Rey that she looks like a wet hot mess. Shifting in her soaked attire, she self-consciously whispers, “Yeah, you’re right.”

 

Thunder claps outside as rain continues to pour heavily. Rey stares out the window, defeated, while absentmindedly wringing her the hemline of her skater dress. Mr. Ren’s eyes travel to her hands then to the glimpse of her exposed upper thigh. Assessing her state of dress and the waterlogged skateboard, he clears his throat.

 

“Do you have a ride home?” His deep calming voice takes Rey’s attention away from the violent rainfall.

 

She shakes her head. “I skated here.” She pulls her board up to assess the damages. Her trucks and bearings are rusted. She fingers a wheel, and it goes ridgid.

 

Frowning, this alerts Mister Ren to ask, “Would you like me to drop you off?”

 

Rey hesitates but stops herself short of overthinking the situation. To her, Mr. Ren is well-dressed and polite, so he must be a nice man. She didn’t mind when he helped her put the large sweater on her. It’s warm, with the lingering scent of old books and pine.

 

Before she knew it, Mr. Ren was leading her towards the parking lot, a protective hand on her back.

 

“You’re on Lincoln and Seco, right?”

 

“Yeah. Did I tell you that?”

 

Mr. Ren chuckles. “Yes, Miss Plutt. You did.”

 

She doesn’t remember telling him her name either. She assumes she did, sleepily.

 

\---

 

Rey sleeps with the sweater on that night, and in the morning she finds a crumpled up paper bag in the pocket. _Thank you. This is as delicious as you are lovely._

 

A chill runs down her back.

 

She takes off the sweater and chucks the note in the trash.

 

\---

 

 

Tickets for Homecoming starts going on sale. One by one, everyone gets asked but Rey. But then, it neither surprises nor bothers Rey. Not even the fact that Poe had outed himself by publicly asking the AV club president, Finn Rodgers, to homecoming.

 

If this was a month ago, then this would have sent her spiraling down a depressive teen episode. But, she had bigger fish to fry. Like finding the person responsible for the mysterious little messages they left for her, at her favorite local library.

She stumbled on the next note the day after the rain. Rey went to pick up her eraser from the floor, and spotted a note with small bag of gourmet chocolates. Folded neatly, in red ink, a lyric to her favorite song. _Alone, for the last time. You’re just a loner… Give it a try._ Rey looked around the empty reference section. Not thinking much of it, Rey stands, pockets the note, and goes back to work.

 

“Working hard or hardly working, Rey?” A baritone voice greets amidst the silence of the library. Rey comes face to face with Mr. Ren’s chest. Muscles strain against the thin material of his black button down shirt. Her mouth goes dry at the sight.

 

Rey manages to respond, “I am working so hard, that it looks like I’m hardly working.”

 

“You seem happier.” Mr. Ren’s eyes bore into hers, and she feels herself melt. No one’s ever looked at Rey like that before. He licks his lips.

 

“I am.”

 

So delighted, Rey must be, that she forgets to ask him who left her the note and candy.

 

 

\---

 

 

In her bed, Rey picks at the bag of candy and pops one in her mouth. Her tongue twirls around the soft confection. She thinks of Mr. Ren’s smooth pectorals and dark warm eyes. She imagines running the same piece of candy across Mr. Ren’s broad chest. Rey sucks on the chocolate as if she’s sucking the skin on his neck. She reaches into her underwear and falls asleep strumming her slit with her dainty fingers.

 

When she wakes up, her thighs are sticky wet and covered with hickies.

 

From then on she sleeps with her bedroom door locked and window shut.

 

  
\---

 

 

Sleep-deprived and defeated after a math exam, she reaches into her backpack for her energy drink and finds another note, another lyric, stuck on it. _You’re so hard on yourself…_

 

Mr. Ren laughs at a tall, blonde lady at the front desk, then smiles at Rey. He points to the ceiling, and Rey makes her way upstairs.

 

Tiny little plush toys sit at her usual desk in the library. Rey’s seen those exact toys before. When she was six, her mom had given them to her a day before she disappeared. She held one in her hand. These are new but smelled like her mom. How?

Rey puts the plush down, and wipes the tears from her eyes. On the paw, it says:

 

_I’ll get by with you on my side…_

 

She needed to get out of there. She takes a few steps back from her desk. On her last step, she stumbles backwards and falls into Mr. Ren’s large form.

 

Alarmed, he drops the books in his hands, but no matter. He caught her.

 

“Whoa, watch it.”

“Sorry, I…” _I was just trying to get out of here,_ Rey thought. She finds her hands clutching the fabric of Mr. Ren’s maroon button down. She lets go immediately, and his jaw clenches.

 

“It’s okay.” He smirks. Mr. Ren picks up the books he dropped. “Did you see what your friend left you this afternoon?”

 

Rey doesn’t look back at her desk when she responds. She wouldn’t consider this person a friend. More like a creep. “Did you see who did it, this time?”

 

“No,” Mr. Ren looks up at her nervous demeanor. “I was talking to Shelley downstairs.”

 

“Okay, positive?”

 

Standing up, he brings his face to eye-level. “Positive.”

 

Rey doesn’t take the plush toys home, but she finds it sitting in her room the following morning.

 

\---

 

A few days a week, she finishes her homework in the library. She doesn’t dare go back to her usual spot. Instead, she sits near the service desk on the first floor. Then, she helps Kylo shuffle books back in their usual spots on the shelves. _Kylo._ They are at first name basis now, and Rey is glad that someone finds her cool enough to continue talking to her. He lets her play her music as they work side by side. Tonight’s selection is _Papa’s Got A Brand New Bag_ by James Brown. Rey has an old soul, he forgets that she’s just shy of sixteen.

 

Kylo makes jokes that get Rey laughing. It’s the loveliest sound he’s ever heard. His eyes wander down to her sun-kissed skin and long legs. Rey doesn’t think much of it. Anyone could be looking at her legs. They are too skinny.

 

After the last book had been returned to its place, Rey wipes the dust of her hands on the sleeves of her sweater. While packing up her things she finds a familiar folded piece of paper wedged between the pages of her planner. _Your laugh, it just melts in my hands._ Goosebumps rise on her skin.

 

Rey asks Kylo if he’s been seeing the notes around. He shakes his head. She shows him the note she found and tells him about the others she found.

 

Smirking, he asks, “You got an admirer?”

 

“I wouldn’t call it that.”

 

Kylo’s lip twitches. “Why not?”

 

She couldn’t tell him, about how they are lyrics to her favorite song, how she keeps finding them in her things. How it keeps following her. He’ll think she’s crazy. “It’s just weird, and creepy.”

 

Kylo shrugs, his face unreadable. “They are just words, Rey.”

 

Perhaps they are, but Rey feels unsettled.

 

\--- 

 

It starts out as an evening like any other since they met. He takes her home, and they chit-chat about school and boys.

 

“So are you going to Homecoming?”

 

“No.”

 

Kylo frowns, “Oh, why not?”

 

“No one asked me.” It doesn’t bother Rey, no, not at all.

 

The car stops in front of her dreary apartment complex. The usual red pickup is nowhere to be found. Her stepfather isn’t home.

 

She opens the car door, but finds it locked.

 

Kylo’s large hand gently draws her back to face him. “Rey, I think you’re really great. Most boys at your age do not know how to treat a girl like you,  the way you should be treated.”

 

He picks a speck of dust off the top of her head, then lingers on her, brushing her cheek.

“Don’t lose hope. There’s someone for everyone,” He whispers. Rey suspects him leaning forward. She reddens and quickly moves away. Suddenly the air is thick with tension and the smell of pine. She laughs nervously. Sure, Kylo is attractive, and she would totally go for him, if she was older— much older — or if he was her age.

“I better head inside. My dad would get worried.” Kylo glances at the empty parking space and back at Rey. With a flick of his wrist behind him, he unlocks the car door, and Rey scurries out of his car.

 

Reaching the front entrance of her apartment, she looks back to see that Kylo is still parked outside, checking his phone. Searching her bags for her keys, Rey finds another note in red ink. A shiver runs through her.

 

_I’ll just say that… Being with you makes me feel less old._

 

Kylo waves at her before he turns his wheels, and drive off into the night.

  


Rey avoids going to the library after that.

 

\---

 

A day before homecoming, she gets asked out by a guy named Ben. Some kid from her math class with red hair passes her a note. He winks at her from across the room, and she feels her face flush. Smiling, she nods and he twists his two fingers. Flipping the note, she finds a phone number. She quickly saves. The bell rings and she hurries to the nearest thrift store to look for a dress.

 

\---

 

Ben had been texting her since yesterday. _I’ve liked you for so long,_ she reads.

 

_I can’t wait to dance with you._

 

_To hold you._

 

Rey needs to get a grip. She doesn’t even know this guy. Sure, he’s _cute..._ In a weird, nerdy way...The dance starts at eight. She doesn’t take long to get ready.

 

Putting on her lavender slip dress, she reads his text.

 

 _I’m on my way_.

 

Her phone chirps between her mascara drying and applying lipstick.

 

 _Turning the corner_.

 

She slips her ballet flats, and head down downstairs to the front entrance.

 

_I’m here! (;_

 

When she opens the door, she had barely any time to react—

 

Kylo Ren covers her mouth with a cloth. She struggles against him and the fabric. Before slipping into unconsciousness, the fabric, she finds, taste like cotton candy.

 

\---

 

 _“I’ll get by with you on my mind…”_ a smooth deep voice sings to her as she feels the gentle caress of warm hands on her skin. _“I’ll get by with you on my side…”_

 

Rey stirs, hearing a heartbeat under her ear, swaying to softly playing music in the background. The same voice shushes her, and proceeds to sing the song whose lyrics have been haunting her for so long... A hand quickly flies to the back of her head, keeping her right where it wants her to be. Opening her eyes, Rey finds herself in what appears to be a school gymnasium. Old and dreary looking. Colorful streamers and pastel balloons swim across the dusty abandoned room. The smell of pine and old books overpower the mildew.

 

“Hello, darling,” Rey follows the greeting and meets Kylo’s insidious smile. “Enjoying yourself?”

Rey tries to untangle herself from Kylo but finds her wrists tied behind Kylo’s neck. She struggles against him. He tightens his grip on her waist. Breathing heavily, she pleads, “What’s going on?”

Kylo laughs loudly. “Are you serious, Rey? We’re dancing.” He rubs his cheek on her forehead, ignoring the shock on her face.

“I…Where’s Ben?”

Kylo looks down at Rey, swaying her stiff body against him, stifling a laugh. “You mean the rascal I paid to be _Ben?_ He’s probably getting high fucking guys my age.”

 

Rey stares blankly, blinking away tears. Something glints in his breast pocket. Rey sobs.

“Oh honey. No. Don’t cry.” Kylo guides her head back to his chest, brushing the back of her head gently. She tries to pry herself away from him. “Don’t do anything stupid,” He warns with a stern voice. Rey shakes. “I won’t kill you - but I’ll hurt you. Really bad.” Rey cries some more, willing Kylo to brush them off with the sleeves of his tuxe.

 

“Actually, maybe I won’t.” Kylo works his hands up and down the skin of her shoulders to her exposed back. “You have such lovely skin. Beautiful.”

 

“I...Want to go home.” Rey pleads, blubbering.

 

“And you will. It’ll be our home. And I’ll treat you just right Rey. The way you always should be.” He grins. “Just like I did that night in your room.”

 

Horrified at the realization, she meets his eyes. Kylo’s grin widens in delight. “I wasn’t kidding when I left that note for you, Rey. _Alone. For the last time._ I’ve been with you since… In fact,” Kylo confesses, “I’ve been around since you were small. Do you remember the plushies I used to give your mom? She always gave it to you. She was so beautiful. You look a lot like her, you know?”

 

Rey can’t believe what she’s hearing. She had to get out of there. Moving backward kept bringing Kylo forward, forcing his lips on her.

 

“So forward, Rey,” He teases. “I’ll treat you _just_ right. Better than I did your mom.”

 

Rey screams and kicks him in the groin. Kylo howls in pain as he falls to the floor, cursing. She doesn’t think twice to kick him again on the stomach. She hears Kylo struggling to get up as runs to the gymnasium doors...Only to find it locked and chained.

She gets violently yanked from behind, and falls, trapped between Kylo and the confetti dusted surface. Kylo flips her around to face him, panting. Rey struggles under him, but wavering as his strong thighs squeeze around her tiny torso. “I didn’t want to do this--”

He grabs hold of Rey’s neck, and tightens his hold. Then, Rey feels a sharp stinging into her jugular. Kylo chucks a syringe behind him, watching her panic reduce to whimpering.

 

Her once favorite song plays in the background and Kylo goes back to singing along. “ _I’ll get by with you on mind…”_ Rough hands worm up her thighs, pushing the fabric of her dress up. Rey prickles in horror as pressure on her torso goes away as Kylo shifts down her body, sucking her flesh as he goes. A belt clinks.

 

Her stomach lurches at the sensation. _“I’ll get by with you on my side…”_ Suddenly, pressure erupts inside her and she feels herself throb in discomfort. Deep, slow thrusting shoots pain into her. Sobbing, she beats her heavy arms on his chest, urging him to stop.

 

 _“Being with you- ”_ Kylo grabs hold of her wrists, pinning them above her head. He groans as his thrusting becomes more erratic, rattling Rey on the floor. “ _Makes me--”_ Grunt. “ _“...Feel less old...”_ Rey’s fingers twitch beneath his grip. The soft, lofi song, fades in the background. Rey can only hear the slapping of wet flesh and the thumping of her body into the cold wooden floor. Kylo slots his mouth on her, muffling her crying. Rey closes her eyes, and tries to get lost in the gentle sensation of kissing. No sooner had the kissing begun that Rey felt Kylo flood her with come. Panting, he pushes her sweaty hair of her face. Kylo nuzzles Rey, trapping her in his solid embrace. “We can do it again later, in our bed. You’d love it.”

  
  


_“Wish that I…”_

 

_“Wish that I...Could go back in time…”_

 

She finds herself singing along, trying to lull herself into endless sleep.


End file.
